gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79SP GM Sniper II
The RGM-79SP GM Sniper II is a variant of the mass production RGM-79 GM. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Sniper II is the Federation's attempt to build a less expensive variant of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom. As its name suggests, the GM Sniper II was built for long range sniping missions and can thus be equipped with either a semi-automatic sniper rifle and a long-range beam rifle. Besides these special weapons, the suit can use two beam sabers, a shield, a 2-barrel vulcan pod and a 90mm machine gun. The visor of the head camera is equipped with a high magnification sensor for precision firing, to destroy the enemy at long range with a dedicated sniper rifle. The GM Sniper II boasts the finest performance over any other Federation mass production MS during the One Year War, usually displaying high combat performance in battle. Its basic design and features would later be incorporated in the development of the MSA-003 Nemo. Armaments ;*75mm Sniper Rifle :A mobile suit-sized version of the modern day sniper rifle with a 5 round magazine. The scope functions in conjunction with the computer of the GM Sniper II and boasts a high hit rate. However, it is unsuitable for MS combat, resulting in the GM Sniper II carrying a beam rifle for a standard sortie No. 41 B-CLUB (Media and Publishing Division, Bandai, 1989), pp. 24-25 . ;*Long-Range Beam Rifle :A beam rifle specialized for sniping. This beam rifle is exclusively used by the White Dingo Team. The rifle is also equipped on the [GM Sniper|RGM-79[G GM Sniper]], though the latter's generator isn't powerful enough to fire the rifle by itself. ;*R-4 Beam rifle :A beam rifle of the same make as the XBR-M-79S , it was confirmed being equipped on Lydo Wolf's custom GM Sniper II unit. ;*90mm Bullpup Machine Gun ;*Shield :The GM Sniper II can be equipped with two different shields. The first is the standard shield used by the RGM-79G GM Command. The second is a smaller version equipped on the White Dingo units. Further inspection reveals that the shield was taken from a GM Ground Type and given an extra layer of armor. History After the high success rate of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom became evident, the Earth Federation Forces created a more advanced version of this suit, which would result in the creation of the GM Sniper II, the most powerful GM-type mobile suit in the One Year War. With a tight one month deadline to produce the new GM, very few of the GM Sniper II's would be produced. The GM Sniper II would make its combat debut with the Gray Phantom carrier stationed at Side 6, though both suits were destroyed by the MS-18E Kämpfer of the Zeon's Cyclops Team. Three more GM Sniper II's would be used by the Australia based White Dingo Team and were painted in white and navy blue. Gallery File:Gmsp-lido.jpg|GM Sniper II (Lydo Wolf Custom) - Gundam War card RGM-79SP_GM_Sniper_II.jpg|SD RGM-79SP GM Sniper II as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|90mm machine gun rgm-79g-sniper-beamrifle.jpg|Long-range beam rifle rgm-79sp-sniperrifle.jpg|Sniper rifle rgm-79sp-visor.jpg|Visor down File:Rgm-79sp_gm_sniper-ii_hguc.jpg|HGUC Box Art RGM-79SP(GM SNIPER II) back.jpg|mobile suit gundam 0080 war in the pocket from ova|link=rgm-79sp.jpg References GM Sniper II - DetailsFeatures.jpg|GM Sniper II - Details and Features External Links *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79SP_ジム・スナイパーII